New Romantics
by BurningxRedxCaskett
Summary: Her heart is beating so fast inside her chest she's positive that it will beat a hole and spill out on to the floor. Post 4x02 Heroes and Villains. Obviously, this is AU, so before you review and tell me something is 'off' take this into consideration please. (Ch. 5 is M rated. You have been warned.)
1. Heroes and Villains

**Authors Note:** Hey guys. Sorry for the lack of writing. I've been super busy with life, and concerts, and work, and have been really uninspired for the last few months. I hope this makes up for my absence. I'm not promising anything, but I will leave this as an 'in progress' story. If enough of you like it, then I'll see where I can go with it.

Reviews are love, leave some.

-Krystle

 **Inspired by:** The end scene of Heroes and Villains.

 _"A writer and a muse, fighting crime. Just like us."_

* * *

Kate watches as Castle turns to leave, a smile playing on her lips. She's going to come clean about her therapy sessions. Having had her feelings for him blast through her barriers, she's not sure how much longer she can go without touching him. She's ready for their _always._

Taking a calming breath, she turns and heads back to her desk -the tedious task of paperwork calling her name. She glances at Castle's chair before picking up her pen and getting to work. It takes her an hour and a half before she finds herself on the last page she needs to sign.

Dropping her pen onto her desk, she rubs her hand, sore from the writing, and then reaches for her phone to send Castle a text.

- _You busy?_

Organizing her papers, she clips them together and places them in the file just as her phone buzzes with his response.

 _-Never too busy for you, Detective._

She tries, but fails miserably, to hide the school girl grin. Shaking her head, she sighs happily, he really is too good for her, and she'll never understand why he wants her. She hopes she will never question it out loud-she'll just have to see how this talk goes.

 _-Would it be alright if I come over? Unless you've already got plans with Alexis or Martha._

His response is instantaneous.

 _-Mother and Alexis are both gone for the weekend. When should I expect you?_

She lifts her jacket from the back of the chair, and says goodnight to the guys. Once in the elevator she texts him back that she's leaving the precinct now, and she'll be there in thirty minutes.

She decides on the way to the loft to stop and pick up something to eat from their favorite Chinese restaurant since she hasn't eaten in well over seven hours, and she's sure, Castle wouldn't mind a late dinner as well.

The doorman smiles as she walks up, "Good evening, Detective, is Mr. Castle expecting you?"

"Good evening, Eduardo," Kate greats, "yes, he is, and it's just Kate tonight. I'm off duty for the next twelve hours."

"Well, enjoy your evening, Kate," he smiles, tipping his hat to her.

"Thanks, you too," she says, tapping the button to the elevator and stepping in when the doors open. The ride up goes slower than she would like, although, with the way her stomach is turning from her nerves, the speed is probably a good thing.

The ding of the elevator snaps her out of her thoughts, and she steps out. _Come on, Kate, get it together. It's just Rick. You've done this a million times._ Before she even has a chance to reach out and knock on his door, it flies open and he's standing before her.

"Wow, Castle," Kate says, "were you camped out by the door for the last half hour?"

He grins, "Well, I was just walking by and decided to look out the peephole and I saw you walking up."

"Yeah, cause _that's_ not creepy at all," she jokes. Holding up the take out bags, "I brought some dinner."

"Great!" he exclaims, a little too excitedly. "I haven't eaten in awhile, and I'm sure you haven't eaten since I brought you lunch earlier."

She looks away, guilt written on her face, "I got distracted…"

"Right, keep telling yourself that."

"Oh, hush, and feed me," she says, placing the bags on the table and shooing him into the kitchen to grab some plates and drinks.

Kate begins dishing up their dinner while Castle pours their wine. "So," he says, placing her wine in front of her as she does the same with his plate. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company tonight?"

"We just-we haven't done this in a while, and I figured 'why not'?"

Castle narrows his eyes at her. He can read her like an open book. He knows when something is going on in her head, probably before she does. "Alright, that'll do for now, but you've got something on your mind."

"Castle-"

"No, Kate, it's fine," he says, smiling softly at her, "You'll tell me when you're ready."

Kate blinks at him. Oh, this man. "I was hoping to do this after we ate, but if you really want to know why I'm here, I'll tell you." Castle puts his fork down, and nearly bounces out of his seat with excitement. Kate takes a calming breath, tries to gather her thoughts, and then looks up into his baby blue eyes-eyes she's been getting lost in for some time. "When you came to see me in the hospital, you asked if I remembered getting shot, which I didn't. I've been seeing a therapist since I came home from my Dad's cabin. We have been going over that day with a fine toothed comb. I've been able to conjure up memories from that day, starting with standing at that podium. When I woke up from the surgery, I wasn't sure what was real or a dream."

"Kate," Castle whispers, "are you saying you remember _everything_ from that day?"

"I'm still trying to figure somethings out, but what I want to know is if I was dreaming, or did you tell me-"

"That I love you?"

She nods, "Yeah. Did you? Or was that my subconscious playing tricks on me?"

The way his eyes light up, and his hand covers hers, is all the answer she'll ever need really, but still, he sucks in a breath, and nods. "I did, Kate."

Her heart is beating so fast inside her chest she's positive that it will beat a hole and spill out on to the floor. She bites her lip, and looks up at him with cautious eyes. "Did you mean it, Rick? Or was it because I was bleeding out in your arms? Did you want me to hear words of love in my last moments if I-"

"Please don't finish that sentence," he interrupts her. "I don't want to even imagine a world where you're not here." His hand finds it's way to her face, his thumb caressing her cheekbone. "I admit, my timing couldn't have been worse, but Kate, I didn't just say it. I don't know how or when it happened, but I have fallen so completely in love with you."

—

The loft is quiet. So quiet that Kate can hear her heart pounding in her ears. He's really in love with her. She's not imagining it. She knows she's not where she should be, but why should that stand in the way of her being happy? Of being with Castle? She's never felt for anyone what she feels for him. He's the last person on her mind when she closes her eyes at night, and the first one she thinks of upon waking.

Looking up, she can tell that he's afraid. He's afraid he's scared her, but it's the complete opposite. So she smiles at him, turning to face him better and brings her hand up to wrap around his on her cheek. She turns her head and kisses his palm and lets herself feel free, for the first time since she's been out of the hospital. She's going to live.

"I've been in love with you since I was twenty, Rick," she informs him. "Even though all I had then were your words. Our partnership, seeing you as a father, as a son," she shrugs. "I was a goner the first time I saw you with Alexis. I'm so in love with you, Richard Castle."

He releases a breath she wasn't sure he was aware that he was holding, and smiles so brightly at her, his eyes going soft. "Kate, if I don't kiss you-"

His words are cut off by her lips, stealing his breath. She wraps an arm around his neck as one of his bands around her waist, mindful of the scar she carries with her on her side, and pulls her closer to him. Mouths open and tongues collide in a dance that has been begging to be continued for months.

She moans softly in his mouth when he slips his hand under her shirt. Both of her hands untuck his button down from his pants to play with skin she's only dreamed of touching. Her mind is screaming at her to slow down, her heart pounding erratically beneath her breast, her breaths becoming more shallow than they should.

Reluctantly, she breaks the kiss and rests her forehead on his. They both suck in a steadying breath, and he pulls back to look at her. Her lips, swollen from his bruising kisses, cheeks flushed from their make-out session.

"Wow," he whispers.

"Yeah," she agrees, the fingers of her hands drawing patterns on his skin. "We are really good at that."

He nods, and leans in and softly kisses her again. "Stay with me tonight?"

"Rick, I don't think-"

"Nothing has to happen that you're not ready for, Kate," he assures her. "I just want to fall asleep holding you, and wake up in the morning and bring you coffee and hold you some more."

His words send a tingle down her spine, she can already see herself spending all of her time here with him, his family, so domestic. She can see herself waking up in his arms, and falling asleep with her head on his chest.

She wants that life. She wants it with him.

So she nods. "I'll stay."


	2. Morning After

**Authors Note:** Keep in mind this was written before 8.02. I know the fandom is completely split down the middle. Half of us are eager to see how the writers handle this bump in the road, and the other half want to drive to LA and commit murder. I'm on the half who has complete TRUST in the writers. I take comfort knowing that Stana wound't have returned had she not believed in what they had planned for this season. You all should to. With the change in show runners, they needed to shake things up, and while I don't like reading angst filled fics (most of the time), I love the angst in the actual show.

I have decided how I'm going to go about continuing this story, all I ask is that you bear with me. I do work a 40hr week job, and have other adult responsibilities in my life. If I could get paid to sit at home and write, I would gladly pump out all of my stories, but alas, I don't. Updates will not be scheduled, so I will not promise you a new chapter in a week, or a few days. Think of my updates as a surprise present. You never know when one will show up in your inbox.

Reviews are love, leave some!

-Krystle

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, if they were, I would not be stressing over my finances, and I'd be able to get out of debt.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Rick grabs her hand and laces their fingers, dinner long forgotten, and leads her to his bedroom. She's never been in his room before, though why would she have a reason to be before now? His room is the typical bachelor pad, having the rest of the loft overrun with females, this space is his alone. His escape - other than his office.

The bed is neatly made, and there are pictures of his mother and daughter scattered throughout the space. He has a giant walk in closet, which yes, she's jealous of. Off to the left of the room is the entrance to his ensuite bathroom, and a life size Boba Fett guarding the threshold.

He gives her a minute to take everything in, this being a first for both of them, and a huge step in their relationship. He walks up behind her, and places careful hands on her shoulders so as not to startle her, smiling when she leans back into his chest, releasing a soft sigh.

"You okay, Kate?"

She angles her head so she can see him, and presses a soft kiss to his cheek. "Yeah, just taking this all in, hoping I'm not going to wake up in my apartment."

"Oh, Kate," he chuckles, "you're not dreaming. This is real. You're here, I'm here, you're very much awake."

Turning in his arms, she wraps hers around his waist, rests her hear over his heart, the steady beat the most beautiful sound she's ever heard. "Thank God. I never want to give this up."

"Me either," he whispers into her hair.

After a moment she leans up to look into his eyes. "Look, Castle, I'm still not where I want to be. I'm still working through a lot of my issues, and Dr. Burke has diagnosed me with PTSD, so I'm a complete mess. I don't want to ruin this, it's too important. Don't let me run, okay? If you see me starting to pull away, don't let me go. Remind me what I'm fighting for."

"Do you know what you're fighting for?"

She smiles, and leans in, kissing him as though it's everything.

"Our future," she whispers when she pulls away. "One and done, remember? I'm done, Rick."

"Oh, Kate," he whispers, cupping her cheek with his hand, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she returns, "just don't go out and buy a ring yet."

He chuckles, "I won't. I know you, Kate. I'll know when we're both ready for that step. Right now, I'm just content to hold you through the night, and call you-"

"Your girlfriend?" she finishes, her eyes sparkling with glee at the title.

"Yeah, my girlfriend," he confirms, pulling her close to him. "I'm so happy you came over tonight."

She laughs, hiding her face in his chest, "me too, I gotta say that I wasn't expecting this night to end the way it has, especially after what I told you."

"I know, well I know what you'll let me know, about what you're going through. I'm not mad at you for anything," kissing the top of her head he pulls her away to look in her eyes, "if anything, looking back now, I'm more angry at myself. I never should have expected you to remember what had happened, or my declaration of love for you. You just suffered through the most traumatic experience one could, and just awoke from an eight hour life saving surgery. It was selfish of me."

She smiles at him softly, and finds his hands. "It's okay, Castle. I know you were hoping I'd remember. It's me who should be sorry."

"Whatever for?"

"I ran away," she states. "I ran as far away from the city, from you, as I could because I couldn't face anyone, least of all you. I'd just been shot by a sniper at my Captain's funeral, sliced down the side of my body in order to be saved, and I was hiding in a relationship with a man who was just as busy as I was because he was safe and I didn't have to face my feelings for you."

"Kate-"

"It was wrong of me, Rick," taking a breath and fighting back tears, she shakes her head. "I didn't know how to live anymore. Ever since my mom died, I'd been closed off. Never letting anyone in. I came close, once. It was when I was with Will. He chose the job over me. Looking back now, I wasn't really in love with him. Not like I am with you. I'd choose _you_ over the job, it's always been you over the job, longer than I'd like to admit. Yes, I'm stubborn. Especially when it comes to working my mother's case. But having been this close to joining her…"

He pulls her to him then, just holds her as she begins to sob. She's never been this open with him. He usually has to dig for her inner most thoughts, but tonight she's an open book.

"I promise you, Kate," he says into her hair, "As long as I'm your partner, as long as you have that badge and gun on your hip, I will do _everything_ in my power to make sure you do not join your mother."

She nods, and pulls away slightly. "I know you will. But I swear to God, Richard Castle, if you jump in front of a bullet for me again and I lose you, I will revive you just to kill you myself for doing that. I can't lose you. I can't."

He leans down brushing his lips over hers. "People do crazy things, when they're in love."*

"Really?" she says with an eye roll. "Now you're quoting Disney to me? What next?"

He chuckles, "You should know by now, Detective, with me in your life, every second is a surprise."

"True," she agrees, and kisses him again. "Wow. I can get used to that."

"Please do. I'm never letting you go."

 **CB**

Their first night together goes smoothly, which makes Kate breathe a little easier. She was really hoping she'd be able to sleep through the night and have peaceful dreams rather than her usual night of terror. Castle was understanding when she asked him if Boba Fett could find a different home than in the shadows of his room - she didn't want to risk waking up and having a PTSD attack and shoot the character.

He's still softly snoring beside her when she wakes up. She turns her alarm off before it goes off so it doesn't wake him. With not planning on staying the night, she needs to head home and get ready for her day. She finds it hard to drag herself out of bed, she doesn't want to leave him, but she knows that he'll be at the precinct shortly after her.

She scoots closer to him, lifting his arm from his stomach, and wraps it around herself. She slides her hand under his t-shirt, and rubs his smooth, warm skin, kisses his jaw. "Castle, I have to go," she whispers.

He groans, and pulls her closer to him, "S'early."

"Yeah," she chuckles, kissing his neck softly. "Its five-thirty."

"Sun's not awake."

"No, babe, it's not," she bites his shoulder. "I have to go home. I need to get ready for work."

"Wanted to make you coffee and breakfast," he grumbles, attempting to pull her closer.

She brushes his crazy bed-head hair from his forehead, "Just bring me my coffee, bear claw and you. That's all I need."

He smiles a goofy lopsided grin and says, "Okay."

"Are you going to open your eyes enough to kiss me goodbye, or…"

His eyes open, only slightly, and he reaches up, and brings her lips to his in the most amazing kiss they've shared, so far. "Love you," he whispers. "Love you so much, Kate."

"I love you too, Rick," she kisses him once more and pulls away reluctantly. "I really have to go."

He mumbles something along the lines of 'see you later' when she slips from his warm embrace. Their untouched dinner from the night before is still sitting on the table. She does a quick clean up, tossing the spoiled food, and placing the dishes in the dish washer.

Glancing at the clock she decides the speed clean has to suffice or she really will be late. Grabbing her purse and keys, she leaves the loft, making sure the door is locked behind her. When she reaches the lobby, she gets a knowing wink from Eduardo, and can feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

It's not until she reaches her apartment that she checks her phone, smiling when she sees that Castle has texted her. She laughs out loud after reading his words: _did you call me 'babe'?_

 **CB**

Her morning is slower than usual, filled with paperwork until they catch a case. It's nearly eight thirty before the elevator dings and Castle steps off. She looks up, out of habit, and once she spots him, she smiles. He's walking, more like floating, as though he's riding a cloud.

"Good morning my friends," he calls out, causing the boys to raise an eyebrow. "It's a beautiful New York morning. Birds are singing, tourists are touring-"

"Bro," Espo cuts him off, "what did they put in that coffee?"

"Yeah, and where can we get some?" Ryan finishes.

"What? Can't a guy be in a good mood?" Castle asks, shrugging his shoulders.

"Dude, there's 'good mood' and then there's 'annoyingly chipper', guess which one you are right now?" Espo says with an eye roll.

"Alright, guys," Beckett says, coming to her boyfriend's rescue. "Get back to work, leave Castle alone."

The two detectives huff, and turn back to their tasks. Castle focuses his attention on Kate. "Thank you, Detective," he smiles. "This, is for you." He hands her a coffee cup, grinning mischievously at her.

She bites her lip, and smiles at him, "Thank you." Her eyes widen upon reading what the cup is labeled as. "Castle, are you crazy?" _'Honey'_

"Oh, don't worry," he says. "That's just the outside cup." He takes the cup around the rim, and pulls, revealing the one that reads _'Kate'_.

She lets out a sigh of relief. "Smooth. We have to be careful, Castle, I can't lose you here," she whispers.

"We'll talk more about it later," he assures her, "I'm not going anywhere."

 _...to be continued..._

* * *

* "People do crazy things, when they're in love." Quoted from Disney's Hercules.


	3. Cops and Robbers

**Authors Note:** SURPRISE! I told you my updates would be sporadic. Now that I've finally figured out how I want to continue this story, here is the next chapter. I've skipped a few episodes in season 4...but thats just because I couldn't find anything I'd want to expand on. I'm not entirely sure if I'm going to do every single episode from here on out, or just certain ones. You never know...inspiration is a funny thing.

Reviews are love, leave some!

-Krystle

 **Season:** 4

 **Episode:** 7, Cops & Robbers

 **Disclaimer:** Castle isn't mine, if it were, then I wouldn't be stressing over my finances, and I'd be out of student load debt. Don't own, don't sue!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

They had been together for just over three months. Telling Martha about their new relationship had been a breeze, the older woman absolutely thrilled that they were finally admitting their feelings for each other. They had immediately been given her blessing, and Kate was given the biggest hug one could receive from the actress.

Alexis - she hadn't taken the news very well at all. Little Castle was still very untrusting of Kate; concerned for her fathers wellbeing. She'd asked the questions that needed to be asked. Never in the four years that Kate has known the Castle (and Rogers) family, had she seen Alexis look at her as though she were less than who she is. She's never been scared of a teenager. Even after Kate had explained to her that she didn't plan on going anywhere, the closest they got to a blessing from the girl was a: 'yeah, we'll see about that.'

It was a day full of paper work, and to put it mildly, Kate was bored out of her skull. The chair beside her desk is empty, and will be for a few more hours. Castle is with Martha trying to get her a loan for her acting school - no doubt as bored as she is.

The ringing of her phone pulls her from her thoughts and she smiles at his photo on the screen.

"What do you want, Castle?"

 _"_ _Tell me you need me."_

Her eyes widen at his request, "Excuse me?"

 _"_ _Kate, this is so boring! My mother is being completely stubborn, she won't let me co-sign, which would guarantee her the loan. Please tell me there is a murder to solve!"_

She chuckles, "Sorry, Castle, there's no dead body, just paperwork, but you're more than welcome to come do your share."

He ignores that. Go figure.

 _"_ _Huh," he says, "I think this bank is about to get robbed."_

"Really, Castle? You're that bored?"

 _"_ _No, I'm being serious. There's a man and a woman, both wearing doctors scrubs and they both have suspicious bulges in their jackets."_

 _"_ _EVERYBODY ON THE GROUND NOW!"_

 _"_ _Not my imagination!" he whispers into his phone, making his way back to his mother, guiding her behind a desk._

"Castle, where are you?" Kate asks, trying to keep her panic controlled.

 _"_ _I'm at the New Amsterdam and Trust on Lex."_

"Guys, call in a 10-30 New Amsterdam and Trust on Lex!" Kate orders.

"Since when do we handle bank robbery calls?" Ryan asks.

"Castle's there!" Both her boys hop to their orders, and she turns her attention back to her boyfriend. "Castle, listen to me, how many are there?"

 _"_ _I'm hiding behind a desk with my mother, one of them is emptying the cash drawers, the other is going for the bankers key. There are three," he gulps, feeling a presence behind him, and closes his eyes at the click of the gun aimed at his head. "Make that four."_

 _"_ _So, you're the hero I'm going to make an example of," the man says, taking Castle's phone from him. "Sorry, your friend can't talk right now."_

"I wouldn't worry about him, I'd worry about yourself," Kate threatens. "I've got squad cars on their way."

After Castle's phone line goes dead, she jumps up from her desk, "Lets go!"

 **CB**

Even with sirens on, the ride to the bank took longer than she would have liked. By the time she arrives, the hostage negotiation team has set up shop, and S.W.A.T. has surrounded the bank. She tries to reason with the team leader but is unsuccessful, and rather irritated with him by the time she walks off the command post bus.

No sooner does she close the door, it opens again. Apparently she made an impression on the robber who found Castle and Martha. He only wants to talk to her. She gathers what information she can, telling him that since they're going to be talking she'd like to call him by a name.

"You can call me, Trapper John."

"A _M.A.S.H._ fan, nice." When their conversation ends, she's told that there is someone outside who wishes to speak with her. Looking at the balding officer, he nods, and she takes the headset off and exits the bus.

"Beckett!"

Turning at the sound of her name, she's met with Alexis, running towards her. She may not be her biggest fan right now, but they both have two people in there that matter.

"Dad and Gram," she starts to explain.

"I know, Alexis," Kate tells her, "we're doing everything we can."

"They're all I've got! Do you understand that?!"

Grabbing Alexis's arms, she bends to look the distraught girl in her eyes, "Listen to me, Alexis. I _promise_ they're going to be fine, I'm going to get them out of there."

"Yeah?" Alexis asks, "they'd better."

"Beckett! Incoming call."

"Look, I've gotta go," Kate whispers, looking over the girls shoulder at LT she says, "Stay with her!"

She makes it half way back to the van, when she hears her name again, only this time, it's not 'Beckett'.

"Kate!"

She freezes, and turns just in time to be engulfed in a hug from Alexis. She wraps her arms around her, feeling dampness on her shoulder. She soothingly smooths out the long red hair that falls down the teenagers back.

"I'm scared," Alexis whispers. "I'm so scared."

"I know honey," Kate says. "So am I." Taking a risk, Kate pulls back and and kisses her on her temple. "I know I'm not your favorite person, but I need you to know that I do love your father. So much that it's all I can do to keep from storming in there right now. I love all of you so much. I promise you, everything is going to be just fine. I'm going to get them out of there, and then we are all going to walk out of this mess together. Okay?"

Alexis nods, "Okay."

Giving her a small smile, Kate reaches up and dries the tears that have fallen from Alexis's eyes. "Okay, I have to get back in there and talk to this creep. Stay with LT, I'll let you know what's going on as soon as I can." Another nod, and Kate looks over at LT who's come to escort Alexis back to the barricade.

 **CB**

When she steps off the command post, the first thing she does is scan the crowd for Alexis. She spots her easily; the poor girl is pacing a hole in the asphalt. She takes a deep breath, and heads over to the girl.

"Alexis," Kate calls.

Stopping her back and forth, Alexis turns towards Kate, "Hey, any word?"

"One of the hostages needs medical attention, so I'm going to go in dressed as a paramedic. That way I can get an idea of where everyone is before this moron storms the bank."

Watching as Kate gets changed into the EMT outfit, Alexis offers to hold Kate's clothes. Once changed, Kate turns to Alexis and smiles softly at her, "I promise I'll tell you if they're okay as soon as I come back."

Alexis nods, "I know you will. Be careful, Kate, I don't want anything to happen to you either."

Kate nods, and gives the young girls hand a gentle squeeze. "Get back behind the barricade again, please."

Soon, Kate is pushing a gurney up to the bank doors and is being pulled roughly into the bank. As she's being searched, Castle looks up and their eyes meet. He's shocked to see her, but she's so very glad to see him, it takes everything in her not to run over and hold him.

She asks questions about Sal, tells him to just hang in there, grabbing Castle's hand which was resting on the mans stomach, she says, "There are people out there who love you, so just hang on. I'm gonna get you out of here."

She doesn't want to leave him. But she knows that this sick hostage needs medical attention. She takes a final look at Castle, and over to Martha, a silent promise in her eyes, a promise she's going to keep even if it means walking back into that bank and opening fire on the suspects.

Once she hands Sal over to the EMTs, Alexis runs over to her, giving her a quick hug. "Your Dad and Gram are fine…" she trails off after reading the note Castle slipped her. "Oh, God. Alexis, I need you back behind that yellow line. Now!"

 **CB**

 _BOOM_

The command post bus shakes, the phone she's holding in her hand drops to the table, and her eyes fill with tears.

No.

This can't be happening.

She takes a steady breath, and turns, pushing the hostage negotiators out of the way to be the first off the bus. The sight of the bank, still standing, but thoroughly ruined, does little to calm her. She hears the cries of Alexis in the distance, wanting nothing more than to take her in her arms. Kate surpasses her motherly instincts towards the young girl and heads towards the bank. She has to get to Rick.

He's not dead. She's not even going to entertain the thought of Rick not being alive. She grabs her gun and flashlight and is the first through the doors of the dusty bank.

"CASTLE?" nothing, "CASTLE!?" still nothing. "CASTLE!?"

"Beckett?"

 _Oh, thank God!_ She runs towards where he's still calling for her, and as the dust settles, she finds him. "They're here!"

"I told you!" Rick exclaims, looking at his mother.

She kneels down in front of him and cuts him free of the zip-tie. Grabbing his lapels, she smiles at him, "How are you?"

"Better now," he answers, pulling her to him, her arms instantly wrapping around his neck.

"I was so scared, Castle," she whispers into his neck.

"Me too," he admits, kissing her before she can pull away completely. "I knew you'd rescue us though."

She chuckles, and wipes a tear from her cheek. "I had to, I promised you, and Alexis," turning towards Martha, who was waiting patiently for their moment to be over, releasing her from the zip-tie as well.

"Alexis is here?" Castle asks.

She nods, "Don't worry, I made sure she was safe and informed of what was going on. Although, I came straight for you guys after the explosion, so she's probably frantic. We should get out there."

He nods in agreement, and tucks Martha under one arm and is surprised when Kate reaches down and laces their fingers. She doesn't care what anyone thinks anymore. She almost lost him today, and that knowledge doesn't sit well with her.

She leans up and kisses his cheek and whispers, "I love you."

When they walk out of the bank, Alexis spots them immediately, "Daddy!"

Castle turns to the voice of his little girl, and opens his arms for her, "Alexis!"

"Dad, I was so scared!" the young girl says, crying into his shoulder, and opening her arms for her grandmother, "Gram! I love you guys so much!"

"We love you too, darling," Martha says, kissing her granddaughters cheek.

Looking between her father and grandmother's shoulder, Alexis finds Kate's eyes. She's giving the family a moment together, a soft smile on her face. "Kate!" Alexis says, breaking a part from the hug for a moment and taking her arm thats around her grandmother and extending it to the older woman. "You're family," Alexis says simply.

Family.

Walking the short distance to her boyfriend and the two red heads, she fits in between Rick and Martha, and they resume their hugging.

"Katherine, darling, you must come over for dinner tonight," Martha says, finally pulling away from the group.

"Oh, no, I couldn't," Kate says, "You guys should be together tonight."

"Didn't you hear Alexis?" Martha says. "You're family, dear. Families need to be together. I won't take no for an answer."

Alexis smiles and nods, "Please Kate? I would really like it if you came home with us for dinner tonight. Please?"

"Okay," Kate smiles. "I'll be there when my shift ends."


	4. Cops and Robbers pt 2

**Authors Note:** Hey there guys! Long time no update, huh? Since the finale, I haven't really felt like writing...uninspired considering the way things were left. Over the last few days (ok, months), I've been hardcore reading some Caskett fan fiction to try to find inspiration. It worked, and I was able to finish this chapter (which I started six months ago).

Along with being uninspired, my life this year has been less than pleasing. My mom was put in the hospital in early May and almost died, my Grandmother passed away on June 22nd, and a friend I grew up with who was only 27 passed away in September. These horrible life events made it increasingly hard to wake up in the morning let alone write.

But anyway...enough about my life this year. and on with the chapter! I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a safe and happy New Year (just in case I don't update before 2017).

Reviews are love, leave some!

-Krystle

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

The rest of her day seemed to move slower than she would have liked. She knows that Rick and Martha are fine; still though, she can't help but wish that she was at the loft. She's been snappy with the boys since they came back from Ithaca. She feels horrible for treating them like dirt the last few hours. They went through this too, they're close to Castle as well.

Finally scribbling the last signature on her report, she turns off her lamp, powers down the computer and pushes away from the desk. She slips into her jacket, grabs her bag and clears her throat.

"I'm heading out for the night," she says to her colleagues.

Ryan nods, "Sounds good."

"Night, Chica," Javi replies.

"Look, guys," taking a breath she gives them a shaky smile. "I'm sorry for being short with you tonight. My head isn't here, and I took it out on you. I'm just-"

Javi looks at Ryan who nods. "Its okay, Beckett. We know."

Kate arches an eyebrow. "You know?"

Javi nods. "You really thought you could keep it from us?"

"Yeah, I mean, we are Detectives," Ryan scoffs playfully.

"You lost me, what do you know?"

Javier gives Kate an eye roll. "You and Writer Boy." As the blush creeps up her cheeks, Esposito and Ryan both chuckle. "Yeah, see, we've known for a while. We were just waiting for you guys to tell us."

"And then today, with the bank," Ryan shrugs. "Well, lets just say, 'Detective Beckett' wasn't working the case today."

Knowing that 'Girlfriend Kate' was showing earlier, she shakes her head as a fresh batch of tears prick her eyes. "No. No she wasn't."

Esposito stands, and pulls Kate into his embrace. "Hey, stop. He's fine, they both are."

Kevin rubs her shoulder. "He's right. You got them out of there. They're home, and if I'm right, they're waiting for you."

She nods, "Yeah, they are. Martha has this huge feast planned out and I'm under strict instructions to be there."

"Then you better get going," Javi says, nodding towards the elevator.

 **CB**

Finally reaching the loft, letting herself in with the key that he gave her, she sets her keys in the bowl by the door and drops her things off in the closet. True to form, Martha has gone over the top. The dining room table is covered in delicious looking food, and the island is filled with several choices of wine and sodas for Alexis.

A feast indeed.

"Hey, you made it," Rick smiles as he comes out of his office towards her.

She wastes no time closing the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her lips to his. "I told you I'd be here," she mumbles against him, tucking herself under his chin.

"You okay?" he whispers, rubbing his hands up and down her back soothingly.

She nods, squeezes him a bit. "I am now."

"Kate," he kisses the crown of her head. "We're fine. _I'm fine_."

"I know," she says, fighting the tears. "Just too close."

Their moment is interrupted when Martha flows into the room, "Oh, Katherine, you darling creature!"

Kate accepts Martha's embrace, and is quickly swept into the kitchen. Rick follows, and Alexis tries her best to be a buffer between Kate and her overly excited Grandmother. Rick pours Kate a glass of wine, smiling to himself as he watches Kate and Alexis chat about everything and nothing at all. Alexis tells Kate about the classes she's taking this semester, and shows her the 'rough outline' of classes she has set up for the spring-as well as her extra credit courses.

"You went to Stanford, right?" Alexis asks, taking a sip of her soda.

Kate nods, "Yeah, for a semester, then I transferred to NYU to be closer to my Dad after my mom died. Why?"

Alexis goes to answer, but Rick cuts her off. "She's under the impression that I'm going to agree to let her move 3,000 miles away for college."

"Dad, we've talked about this."

"Exactly. _Talked_. Not agreed."

Kate rolls her eyes. "Castle, she's going to go wherever she chooses. College is the time for her to spread her wings, and figure out who she is. It's much easier to do that without the watchful eye of your parents. Had circumstances been different, I probably would have finished out at Stanford."

"He wants me to stay here and go to Columbia," Alexis says, giving an eye roll worthy of Kate Beckett.

"It's closer than Stanford!"

"Stanford is closer than Oxford!" Alexis returns.

"Touché."

 **CB**

Martha has long since retired to her room, and Alexis rises from the floor, the credits of the movie rolling on the screen.

Stretching, she says, "I'm going to head up to bed." She leans down, and hugs her father, kissing him on the cheek. "Good night, Dad."

"Goodnight, Pumpkin, I love you."

"Love you too," she returns. "Goodnight, Kate," she smiles, leaning in to give her a hug as well. "I'm really sorry for how I spoke to you earlier in the day."

Returning the young girls embrace, Kate smiles, "You're already forgiven for that, Alexis. You were scared, we both were."

"But still-"

"Enough," Kate smiles. "Goodnight, Bud."

Alexis smiles. "Goodnight."

Once Alexis has disappeared around the corner, Castle pulls Kate closer to him-if that were even possible considering she's been relaxing on his chest-and kisses her temple. "You're amazing with her, Kate."

Kate smiles, "she makes it easy. She's an amazing kid, Rick, you've done a great job with her."

"She made it easy," he echoes. "What did she say earlier that she apologized for?"

"Oh it's nothing," she waves off. "She was forgiven moments after she said the first word." At his raised eyebrows, she caves. She tells him how worried Alexis was, and how her underlying anger with her actions after the shooting just boiled over. "It's really fine, Castle. I would have acted the same way if the roll was reversed."

He nods. "I'm just glad that you guys resolved her anger."

"Alexis being angry with me wouldn't have changed how I feel about you," Kate smiles, cupping his cheek in her hand. "I'm in love with you, Richard Castle, your daughter can't change that."

He leans down, moving a fallen strand of hair behind her ear, and whispers on her lips, "No, but it makes it easier."

"Indeed it does," she smiles, closing the minuscule space between them, sealing her mouth to his. She falls deeper into the kiss, snaking her free hand under his shirt to graze along his warm skin. He lets out a groan at her touch which makes her heart flip in her chest.

"Kate," he whispers, resting his forehead on hers. "Please tell me you can stay."

She nips at his bottom lip, "I'm not going home tonight, Rick. Not after what happened today." She smiles, placing her feet on the floor and rises above him, grabbing his hands to pull him up with her. He towers over her now that she's bare foot, she laces their fingers while taking his free hand and placing it over her chest so he can feel her heart pounding beneath her skin.

Nibbling her bottom lip for a brief moment before looking up at him, a hint of playfulness in her eyes, she whispers, "Take me to bed, Rick."


	5. Kill Shot (M rated)

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone. Its been 7 months since I've entertained the thought of writing. I've been doing a lot of reading though. Its been an eventful few months. I hope you are still out there reading this, and I hope you have a happy 4th of July.

Reviews are love, leave some.

-Krystle

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

She has to get out of here. The room is inclosing, her turtleneck is tightening around her throat, sweat beads roll down her forehead, her heart is pounding in her ears. She has to get out. There's got to be a way out. She looks around for the nearest exit, spotting a door that is for employee's only, she bolts, ignoring Castle calling out for her.

Once in the secure hallway, she rids herself of her jacket, shield, and gun. She gets off as much as she can before she crumbles to the floor in hysterics. A panic attack. At a crime scene of all places. Damn it. She had been doing so well with holding the demons at bay.

A sniper was loose in the city; and here she was, in an employee only passageway, having a panic attack. He's followed her, she doesn't have to look to know that he's standing cautiously behind her. She stretches her arm out, and thats all the invitation he needs. He's grabbed her hand and has her wrapped in his arms, calming her just by being there.

She focuses on his calming 'shh' in her ear, feeling his breath on her cheek, chest to her back, she's able to come back from the deep dark hole of PTSD she was buried in. She slumps back into him, her head lolling back on his shoulder.

He kisses her cheek softly—professionalism be damned right now. She takes a deep, calming breath, and whispers, "Thank you."

"Always, Kate," is his response. He waits a few moments, just letting her come back to reality before he says, "You gonna be okay? Should we take the rest of the day off?"

Stubbornly, she shakes her head no. "I just need a minute. Please?"

"Okay," he complies, running his free hand up and down her arm soothingly. He's never seen her like this. He's got to do something to help her face her demons. He's not an idiot though. He knows that PTSD is not to be taken lightly.

 **CB**

"Javi please," Castle all but begs. "I need you to help her. This case is killing her. Every where she turns, she sees the gleam of a scope."

Esposito nods. "I'll talk to her."

Castle nods his thanks, and turns to head back to the bullpen. Kate looks up from her computer and gives him a small, tentative smile. "I'm gonna go grab us some lunch from that new Chinese place down the block," he announces. "Does everyone want their usual?"

Once Castle leaves with their orders, Javi puts his plan in motion. "Yo, Beckett, got a minute?"

"Yeah," she replies, rising from her desk. "What's up? You got something?"

He lies. "Yeah."

Confused, Kate watches as he turns and walks down the hallway. "Espo?"

"Come with me," is all he says, to which she rolls her eyes and follows where he leads.

Evidence lock up?

"Javi, what's this all about?" Kate asks, thoroughly confused.

"I wanna show you something," he answers, standing at the opposite end of a table. He reaches beneath it, and pulls out a sniper rifle.

Kate's eyes gloss over, and she takes a stumbling step back. "What is that?"

"The rifle that shot you."

"You are way out of line," she chokes out.

He holds the rifle out to her, "Just look at it."

She steps back further, if that's even possible. "No. What the hell are you doing?"

Esposito looks at her with sad, understanding eyes. "I've been where you are, I know what you're going through."

"Javi, I'm fine." _Liar._

"You're not fine! You're just trying to act like you are. This is just a tool. It's a hunk of steel. It has no magical powers, and the person that fired it not some all-powerful God. Just a guy with a gun. Just like the guy we're hunting now. And like every other bad guy, he's damaged goods."

Beckett lets a silent tear roll down her face. "So am I."

"That's right," Javi agrees, "And that's okay. You think it's a weakness? Make it a strength. It's a part of you. So use it."

 **CB**

A knock at the door startles Castle awake. He looks around, not even remembering falling asleep. He's in his living room, the TV is now turned off from the movie that he and Alexis had decided to watch.

Knocking again.

He makes his way to the door, wiping the sleep from his eyes, combing his fingers through his hair. "Hey."

She smiles softly at him. "Hey."

He steps aside, ushering her into his home and closing the door behind her. "Not that I'm complaining, but I wasn't expecting you tonight."

"I know," she says, looking down nervously. She doesn't know why though. This isn't the first time she's been in his home, especially not for the night. "But I just-I couldn't be alone tonight."

He reaches for her, and she fits comfortably under his chin, her ear covering his beating heart. "Say no more. Come on," he leads her towards his bedroom, but doesn't stop at the bed. Instead he leads her to the ensuite.

Stopping the drain, he turns the water on, not as hot as it goes, but hot enough to relax her after this long trying case. He reaches into the cupboard and pulls out a bag, dropping the contents of it into the tub-a lavender scented LUSH bath bomb.

Kissing her on the temple, he says, "Take all the time you need, I'll be waiting for you in bed."

Before he can leave the room, she grabs him by the wrist. "Join me."

It wasn't a question.

Who is he to deny her?

Kate closes the distance between them, lifting her shirt over her head and tosses it to the floor. She reaches for the hem of his shirt, her fingers teasing the skin of his abdomen before she helps him out of the garment. His hands fall to her hips, bringing her flush against him, skin to skin.

She looks up at him, brings her hand up, and traces his lips with her thumb. Leaning up, she captures his lips with hers, locking her arms around his neck. After the case today, she wants to feel alive. It doesn't take him long until he's returning her kiss, unhooking her bra with the flick of his wrist, releasing her breasts, she drops her arms long enough for the material to slip to the floor.

With her now free hands, she unbuttons his jeans, and pushes his boxers down with them until they pool at his feet. He's moved down to her neck now, his tongue painting patterns on her skin as his hands free her of her tight fitting jeans and the little scrap of material that Victoria's Secret calls 'panties'. He hooks his arms behind her legs, lifting her up off the floor, she wraps herself completely around him, feeling his firm length trapped between their bellies.

"Castle," she moans softly when she feels his fingers find the evidence of how much she needs him.

"God, Kate," he whispers hoarsely, "So wet already."

She nods, biting his shoulder softly as he slips two fingers inside her. "Please," she whispers, laving his ear lobe, "I want you."

He walks the short distance to the bathtub, carefully stepping in, lowering them into the warm scented water. She rises a little, finding his member, she teases him by running him along her warm skin. "Look at me, Rick."

Opening his eyes, he gazes up into hers. She grabs one of his hands, and places them over her heart-the scar that she wears, so he can feel how her heart beats for him. She kisses him softly as she slides down the length of him, burying him deep within her.

"I love you," she whispers.

"I love you, too."

 **CB**

They stay in the tub for longer than one probably should. Kate has yet to remove herself from Castle's lap. His hand is running up and down her spine, her head is resting on his shoulder as her fingers draw patterns on his chest. The water has cooled off quite a bit, they should probably be getting out.

The rumble of Kate's stomach is convincing enough. "Come on, Kate. Lets get out and I'll make you something to eat."

Kate groans, not wanting to move. "Fine," she says, sitting up and kissing him once more before she stands.

Once they are dry and clothed, they head out to the kitchen. She sits at the island, watching him move about. Its late, neither one of them need a gourmet meal, so they settle for scrambled eggs with cheddar cheese and some toast.

"Javi pulled me aside today," she says, watching as Castle stills. "You knew?"

He turns to face her with apologetic eyes. "I asked him to help you. I don't know what he did. But I knew that I couldn't help, as much as I wanted to."

"What gives you the right?"

"I saw what the case was doing to you. It was bringing back memories that you buried; that I buried. You were looking over your shoulder every two seconds, Kate. I couldn't help you, but I knew that Esposito could."

She shakes her head, stands and walks around the island so she's in front of him. "Thank you."

"And I know that-" he stops and looks at her. "Thank you?"

She nods. "Yes. Thank you. You helped. I was drowning and you knew you had to save me. You always know."

"Well, I know you," he winks. "I've observed you every day for the last three and a half years."

She rolls her eyes, and smiles, "Feed me, Castle."


End file.
